


happy birthday

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blindfolds, Drabble and a Half, Except Bertie He's Not Here, Hands, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Hands. There's so many hands.
Relationships: Zolf/Oscar/Grizzop/Azu/Sasha/Hamid/Cel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> day 12 - orgy
> 
> i took some liberties with the word "orgy" here, but this idea hit me like a truck and i ran with it.
> 
> i had to do only first names in the relationship tag because THEIR FULL NAMES MADE IT TOO LONG!!! _ridiculous._

Hands. There's so many hands. In his hair, his beard, on his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, slipping between his legs. Zolf can clearly tell them apart despite the blindfold occluding his vision.

Grizzop’s small, sharp claws raking their way down his chest. 

Sasha’s quick, practiced hands, one in his hair and the other in his beard. 

Azu’s thick, warm fingers pressing into his shoulders, helping him relax. 

Hamid’s steady, nimble hands rubbing and pinching at his nipples.

Cel’s long, thin fingers undoing his trousers. 

There’s one set of hands he can’t locate. He focuses for a long moment, cataloguing each set of hands, counting them. _Oscar_ , he realizes. _Where’s Oscar?_

A puff of breath hits the shell of his ear, followed quickly by a single, familiar finger running along the outside. “Happy birthday, love,” Oscar whispers, lips pressing against his earlobe. Zolf sinks into the mattress, sighing in contentment.


End file.
